In order to store such articles as hats, coats, cookware and the like, various rack designs have been provided for hanging such articles in an orderly fashion. Although there exists many of such rack designs, a rack having hooks attached to a jointed frame is particularly advantageous because the overall dimensions of the rack and, hence, the spacing between the hooks is adjustable. As a result, the rack can be made to accomodate wide and narrow articles as well as to be made to fit wide and narrow storage spaces. Additionally, the rack can be folded into a compact configuration for inexpensive shipment.
Such racks are generally fabricated from a variety of relatively expensive elements such as wooden members, metal screws and the like. Moreover, the production of such racks is relatively complex and time consuming because such elements require the use of tools for assembly.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable rack which can be constructed from an inexpensive material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable rack which can be assembled without the use of special tools.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable rack which can be easily assembled in a short amount of time.